Friday The 13th: Homecoming
by Celebrity01
Summary: A class of high school student teens choose to have their Homecoming dance weekend in the camp grounds of Camp Crystal Lake hoping to add some excitement and of course partying. However as their stay increases, so does the body. And it's not the punch that will cause the camp grounds to run red. That luxury lies with the infamous Jason Voorhees


**Alright guys, this is actually the first horror story outside something of my own I'm doing. It's funny because I have yet to post anything of my own, but I plan to this august ****J****Anyways, I hope you all like this, and I know it may not be pro-guts and gore, but one thing you should know about me is that I have to always make the reader feel something for the characters. With that said, enjoy ****J**

It was barely pass midnight when a lone car was driving across the road closest to Camp Crystal Lake. At this time of night- and year- it was practically the same, if not deserted. The town of Crystal Lake grew accustomed to many things, even if the haunted past it was holding was dead. After all, the killer who terrorized these woods was known to be dead for nearly twenty years after nearly having another successful murder spree. Maybe that was why there was always the occasional truth or dare that enabled some people to find their way to these parts of town. In this case, there was no dare nor truth in the matter- just a young couple taking a detour to get home.

Cindy was gazing out of the window into the woods with the light of the moon reflecting off her green eyes, intensely bored. She was beginning to see decorations set up, responding in a manner that had her shaking her short brown hair. She could care less about whatever the hell was planned to take place, especially since she had no business going into the woods. That was until idea suddenly crossed her mind. "Mike stop the car."

"What why?" The driver, the ideal image of a laid back surfer, picked his eyes up from the road and to his girlfriend.

"I feel like having fun in the woods."

"Babe, it's late and I'm not stopping this car just to go out into the woods," he said.

Cindy placed her hand on his lap in an ever so obvious gesture. "Oh c'mon..."

Mike made a groaning noise of frustration, having timed how long it was going to take to get home. However, by the looks of things, it wasn't like they were going to run into anyone. "Oh...oh alright. What's the worst that can happen. Lemme just park the car somewhere," he said searching for a reasonable place to park.

He was able to find a satisfying area off the main road and went to park the car. The instant the car ceased to move, Cindy jumped out and raced into the woods.

"Wha- Cindy!" Mike cried.

"Catch me if you can, cutie!" She shouted which caused him to run after her into the woods too.

Cindy laughed as she then took her top of and threw it on the ground which caused Mike to catch up on some ground.

"Get back here!" He said smiling and laughing.

"No!"

She began to come across a path leading to somewhere so she chose to run along it. As she did this she began to take her shorts off and threw them on the ground as well. She continued running until she came across a seemingly abandoned shack. There were a few visible cobwebs on the rims of the door, caking along the panes of the window. Cindy took a few steps towards it, almost in a way a curious person might feel the need to look at something out of the ordinary- or something.

"Gotcha," he victoriously spoke, keeping a tight grip on her. He came up from behind her and spun her around. She screamed from enjoyment as he put her down and then the two of them began to kiss each other passionately.

Both of them failed to notice a shadow passing by at the window.

"Gosh, if I knew you were going to do all this I would have came prepared," Mike said as he took his shirt off before laying her on the ground. The two continued kissing while he unzipped his pants. He was about to slide them down until the door of the shack suddenly opened, catching both of their attention.

Cindy jumped, slapping his shoulder to ensure any other movement he planned on making was short lived. "Oh my god, Mike."

"Maybe there was a draft that opened it?" He tried to continue kissing her until she scoffed, leaning her head to the side. Slowly, she was regretting making this pit stop.

"Okay, I don't feel any cold air so where the fuck did the draft come from?"

Mike glanced down at her, and then the darkness replacing what was once a closed door. Knowing exactly where this was going, he got from on top of her and suddenly walked towards the doorway

"Mike…" the nearly nude girl sounded.

He ignored her and went to push the door completely open. When a few seconds passed, he halfway turned to face her. "I told you it was nothing, but a draft."

"Mike...you know, maybe we better wait til we get home" Cindy insisted, starting to rise from her spot on the ground.

Suddenly, Mike jolted forward as a long, sharp object emerged from his stomach. Blood sprayed from his mouth and onto Cindy as he horrifyingly looked at her. She screamed as he held his hand out to her with the false hope of believing she had what it took to save him. The machete intruded back into him and then went through his chest, sending him straight to the ground in a quick limp. Cindy screamed as she got up and began to run, shockingly in the opposite direction she came from.

Jason emerged from behind him, following Cindy.

_They think they can walk all over our home! Make them pay, Jason! Make them suffer for mommy!_

Cindy continued running through the woods, effortlessly shouting. "Help! Somebody! Help me!" She constantly found herself turning around checking to see if Jason was following her. "Oh god, Mike," she uttered. She saw a group of bushes and then went to go hide behind them. She clampled her mouth shut with her hands, but her shaking and whimpering were proving it useless

Jason paced right on by until he abruptly stopped by the bushes, giving Cindy a full on view of him. His shirt and black jacket were very tattered along with his dark jeans. His black boots had multiple stains though the colors seemed to have blended on the boots. In his grasp was a bloodied machete, dripping of Mike's blood. She saw her end coming, the machete causing her life to be cut short, when he surprisingly moved on in a separate direction.

Cindy waited a few moments before walking in the same direction she was going in, that was until she found herself right in the middle of a trap. A net engulfing her surroundings and went straight up into the air. The net closed and the screaming began. That instantly had Jason walking over to her. He paused as he was under her and watched her almost as if he had been amused by her.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Don't hurt me! Please let me go!"

_You've got her now, Jason! Finish her off! Make her learn her lesson!_

Jason suddenly stuck the machete and it went into her leg, causing a scream to erupt from her mouth. Jason suddenly stuck her again through the net, slicing through her arm. Cindy cried in pain as Jason stuck it up again into her hip. She cried out in agony and couldn't help it. Jason suddenly stuck it up one last time into her mouth and out the back of her head. Even though it had already been dripping, blood dripping along Jason's arm. He then pulled it out and began to bring the trap down.

When her body pressed against the ground, he stared at it. The girl's last facial expression was one of terror, yet also lost hope. She knew she was going to die right before she did and to him, that was hardly sufficient. He became aware of the event happening later on this day- the local high school's Homecoming. He was going to be sure to make his presence known to all of those treading on his home. He kneeled down, grabbing Cindy's body, and dragging her back towards the cabin.

_Oh and Jason, my dear…Happy Birthday._


End file.
